


May Can I Be Yours?

by Doralice



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Sherlock, M/M, Omega Sherlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doralice/pseuds/Doralice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La prima volta che Sherlock incontrò John, si chiese se il vecchio Mike non si fosse bevuto il cervello a colazione. Un maschio Alpha reduce di guerra? Nello stesso appartamento con lui? Avrebbe declinato gentilmente l'offerta, senza dubbio, sperando con tutto sé stesso che il rifiuto non oltraggiasse troppo l'Alpha. Collaborando con Scotland Yard aveva imparato a sue spese cosa significava contrariare uno di quei tipi.<br/>[...]<br/>La prima volta che John mise piede nell'appartamento, emise un sospiro liberatorio. Niente a che vedere con il condominio sovraffollato dove si era adattato ad abitare fino a quel momento. Nessuna famigliola felice che gli lanciava sguardi stillanti pena, nessun Omega adolescente che appestava l'ascensore con i suoi feromoni regalandogli un'erezione indesiderata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May Can I Be Yours?

**May Can I Be Yours?**

  


Essere un Beta _–_ un genere così raro e dibattuto da venire considerato da alcuni un'aberrazione, così peculiare che persino gli scienziati lo studiavano con curiosità _–_ non è certo il massimo in una società gerarchica. E Sherlock l'aveva capito fin dall'adolescenza. Quel periodo di transizione in cui finalmente si assume un'identità definita, si capisce quale sarà il proprio ruolo nella vita. Perché tutti si nasce Beta ed è il motivo per cui i bambini sono intoccabili. Ma prima o poi arriva per ognuno il momento in cui gli ormoni si mettono in moto e tu ti scopri improvvisamente ricettivo e sensibile ai feromoni altrui, finché un giorno ti prende il primo calore o ti cresce il nodo.

“Allora, a quando la tua festa di presentazione?”, era la tipica frase che ogni Natale gli rivolgevano i parenti ficcanaso.

Per Sherlock quel giorno non era mai arrivato. Era sensibile quanto gli altri, era in grado di accoppiarsi se lo desiderava _–_ cosa che aveva sperimentato con qualche femmina Beta senza tuttavia trovare l'esperienza degna di nota. Era, insomma, dotato di desideri carnali come ciascuno. Ma non era fertile. Nessun nodo, nessun calore, nessuna definizione.

Era un maschio Beta, come suo fratello Mycroft. Due casi nella stessa famiglia avevano allarmato i loro genitori, ma preoccuparsi servì a ben poco, se non a sottoporre i due ragazzi ad analisi invasive e spiacevoli. Non c'era niente che non andasse in loro, erano sani come pesci. Ma erano e sarebbero restati dei Beta. Ora come allora, non esistevano studi che spiegassero la loro funzione biologica e tutte le “cure” proposte per mutarli in Alpha o in Omega si erano rivelate fallimentari, se non dannose per i soggetti. Oggi quelle cure non esistevano più e i Beta avevano ottenuto dei diritti pari agli altri due generi, che fino a qualche decennio prima erano impensabili.

“Come sei fortunato! La tua vita non è condizionata dagli ormoni, puoi fare quello che vuoi.”

Ebbene, Sherlock non poteva certo negare di ritenersi effettivamente fortunato. Non gli importava minimamente delle leggi che lo equiparavano agli altri, non aveva alcun desiderio di legarsi o di adottare un bambino. Anzi, era grato alla natura per avergli donato quella sorta d'immunità al guazzabuglio di ormoni attorno al quale la società pareva ruotare costantemente.

La sua mente, già al di sopra della media, ne usciva ancor più lucida, in grado d'impegnarsi in argomenti più elevanti rispetto all'accoppiamento e la procreazione. Che gli altri mandassero pure avanti la specie: lui aveva qualcosa di meglio da fare.

“Resterai solo.”

Sì. Sarebbe rimasto solo. Perché chi mai avrebbe voluto stabilire un legame innaturale, che non sfociasse in qualcosa di concreto, in una famiglia? Sherlock era comodo nel suo corpo, che pareva aver assecondato la sua mente. Ma _–_ e questo faceva fatica ad ammetterlo persino a sé stesso _–_ era scomodo nei suoi sentimenti, che invece sembravano del tutto anarchici e molto facilmente gli ricordavano che la solitudine che adesso tanto bramava prima o poi sarebbe stata un peso per lui.

~

Andare in guerra era piuttosto usuale per un maschio Alpha: lì quelli come lui potevano sfogare tutti quegli ormoni che altrimenti avrebbero causato i soliti problemi tra i civili. E si potrebbe obiettare che mettere insieme un sacco di Alpha e dare loro dei fucili, non è che fosse una buona idea. Ma fortunatamente c'era sempre qualcuno come John, qualcuno in grado di mantenere l'autocontrollo e calmare le teste calde.

Chi lo incontrava restava spesso spiazzato: il suo odore era inconfodiblmente quello di un Alpha, ma appariva tranquillo e controllato come un Beta. Del tutto fuori luogo, insomma, in quell'ambiente. Perché per quanto anche i Beta talvolta si dessero all'esercito _–_ e fossero i migliori tra i cecchini _–_ erano comunque assai rari.

“Sei un Alpha fuori dagli schemi.”, quante volte se l'era sentito dire?

Perché? Il motivo era palese e non si limitava certo al suo carattere posato, ma davvero avrebbe voluto che la gente desse voce a quelle ragioni, solo per poter dire loro “Ma vi sentite?”.

John era un Alpha fuori dagli schemi, a quanto pare. Perché non scodinzolava dietro a tutti gli Omega che gli passavano davanti? Perché non gli interessava legarsi ad un partner sottomesso che gli sfornasse un drappello di marmocchi? Perché non attaccava briga con chiunque e non mostrava i muscoli per farsi notare dagli Omega appetibili? Certo, grazie. Per fortuna esisteva qualcosa di più nella vita.

Aveva subito sulla propria pelle cosa poteva causare un legame sbagliato. Il disastro della sua famiglia si era abbattuto crudelmente su di lui e su sua sorella, segnandoli entrambi, anche se in modo diverso. Eppure c'era ancora chi vedeva come una cosa del tutto normale affidare la propria vita, quella del partner _–_ peggio ancora, le vite dei futuri figli _–_ alla scelta di un momento. Come se i feromoni fossero il metro di giudizio migliore per stringere un vincolo di tale portata.

“Ma come fai? Come ti controlli?”

Be', non era mica una bestia! Grazie al cielo possedeva un cervello perfettamente funzionante e poteva decidere se e quando lasciarsi andare. Porsi dei limiti non era così difficile come si credeva _–_ come la società alphacentrica cercava di darti a bere _–_ e lui ne era la dimostrazione lampante. John faceva il medico: poteva capitargli che un suo paziente Omega si presentasse da lui in pieno calore e non per questo era autorizzato a molestarlo.

“Resterai solo.”

Sì. John sarebbe rimasto solo. Perché qualsiasi partner con cui instaurava un rapporto, prima o poi voleva qualcosa di più, prima o poi si aspettava di essere reclamato da lui. Mettere le cose in chiaro fin dall'inizio non serviva a niente: ognuno nutriva la segreta speranza che si decidesse, che la loro presenza lo cambiasse fino ad indurlo a “mettere la testa a posto”. E John si trovava a dover rompere con loro e per un po' si chiudeva in sé stesso. Perché no, non aveva intenzione di darla vinta ad una natura tirannica per il solo egoismo di combattere la solitudine.

~

La prima volta che Sherlock incontrò John, si chiese se il vecchio Mike non si fosse bevuto il cervello a colazione. Un maschio Alpha reduce di guerra? Nello stesso appartamento _con_ _lui_? Avrebbe declinato gentilmente l'offerta, senza dubbio, sperando con tutto sé stesso che il rifiuto non oltraggiasse troppo l'Alpha. Collaborando con Scotland Yard aveva imparato a sue spese cosa significava contrariare uno di quei tipi.

Ma poi analizzò meglio l'uomo, dedusse che era anche un dottore e cambiò idea. Non era comunque convinto, ma voleva fare una prova. Dopotutto, un approccio medico sarebbe stato assai utile ai suoi casi.

– Io suono il violino quando penso, a volte non parlo per giorni interi. E sono un Beta. _–_

Lo sguardo si levò dal microscopio per piantarsi sulla figura di John.

– Due potenziali coinquilini dovrebbero conoscere i difetti reciproci. _–_

Silenzio.

– Mi piace il violino, è ok. Non mi piace perdermi in chiacchiere, invece. E ho la tendenza a fregarmene del genere altrui. _–_

Sherlock saettò lo sguardo da lui al sorrisetto di Mike. L'incertezza lo divorava, ma senza un tentativo non avrebbe mai avuto alcuna conferma: era indispensabile una prova empirica.

– Il mio nome è Sherlock Holmes. L'indirizzo è 221B, Baker Street. _–_

_~_

La prima volta che John mise piede nell'appartamento, emise un sospiro liberatorio. Niente a che vedere con il condominio sovraffollato dove si era adattato ad abitare fino a quel momento. Nessuna famigliola felice che gli lanciava sguardi stillanti pena, nessun Omega adolescente che appestava l'ascensore con i suoi feromoni regalandogli un'erezione indesiderata.

La signora Hudoson _–_ la padrona di casa _–_ era un'adorabile Omega ormai avanti negli anni, indiscutibilmente lontana dall'età fertile. Sherlock portava il tipico odore piatto e poco attraente dei Beta. Tra quelle mura, John era certo che sarebbe stato al sicuro da ogni tentazione di legame. Vi trasferì subito le sue poche cose, andando ad occupare la stanza dell'ultimo piano, e presto riuscì ad instaurare una tranquilla routine con il suo bizzarro coinquilino.

Fino a quel maledetto giorno di inizio estate.

  


~ ~ ~

  


Se Sherlock avesse saputo che la banale richiesta di aiutarlo in un caso avrebbe rivoluzionato ogni cosa, di certo non avrebbe aperto bocca quella sera. Ma Sherlock non poteva saperlo. E grazie al cielo, perché la rivoluzione in questione, avrebbe sì sconvolto la sua vita _–_ le _loro_ vite _–_ ma con conseguenze che mai si sarebbe immaginato.

Ma andiamo per gradi.

Il messaggio da parte di Lestrade arrivò alle 17:42. Appena in tempo per avvertire John, che a quell'ora stava smontando dal lavoro, di raggiungerlo direttamente sulla scena del crimine. Mentre Sherlock si preparava, il cellulare rimase inascoltato sul tavolo della cucina. Quando lo recuperò, non si degnò certo di controllare gli sms: lo infilò in tasca e si precipitò di sotto, giusto in tempo per andare a sbattere contro uno stremato John di rientro dall'ambulatorio.

– Cosa ci fai qui? Ti ho detto di raggiungermi là! _–_

– E io ti ho detto di controllare gli sms, qualche volta. _–_ sospirò lui levandosi la giacca _–_ Non posso, Sherlock, sono troppo... _–_

Lui lo fermò a metà del gesto, acchiappando i lembi della giacca e forzandolo a reindossarla.

– Ho bisogno di te, John. _–_

– Ma mi stai ascoltando? _–_ sbuffò seccato.

– Anche se volessi, non potrei ignorare il tuo seccante borbottio. _–_ commentò irritato mentre lo spingeva fuori di casa _–_ Andiamo, ho chiamato un taxi. _–_

Le proteste di John li accompagnarono ininterrottamente per tutto il tragitto, alternante dai vaghi “Mhm” e “Uh?” che Sherlock concedeva in risposta mentre continuava a messaggiare con Lestrade.

Quando giunsero all'indirizzo che l'ispettore gli aveva dato, Sherlock poté sentire distintamente il conducente del taxi dire qualcosa a John riguardo il fatto che avrebbe dovuto rimettere al suo posto il suo Omega, o qualcosa di altrettanto ridicolo. Colto da una certa curiosità, Sherlock smise momentaneamente di scrivere e tese le orecchie alla risposta di John.

– Dio ce ne scampi, ma se fosse il mio Omega stia tranquillo che gente come lei si guarderebbe bene dall'insultarlo. _–_

Dal tono autoritario e dalla marcia con cui lo raggiunse, Sherlock dedusse che era infuriato. Lui non sarà stato il suo Omega, ma sentiva costantemente da parte di John un istinto protettivo. Roba da Alpha. Roba che tutto sommato non gli dispiaceva, per quanto sotto un'altra ottica sarebbe stata del tutto fuori luogo.

– Dio ce ne scampi. _–_ gli fece eco sogghignando.

Si guadagnò una prevedibile occhiataccia.

– Allora, dov'è questo cadavere? _–_ sbottò John incamminandosi.

– _I cadaveri_ sono al secondo piano. _–_ lo informò sibillino.

E sorrise alla sua schiena notando come saltava i gradini a due a due.

~

La verità _–_ la cruda e sacrosanta verità _–_ era che la vita di John era _noiosa_.

Non se n'era andato via da quel condominio per evitare tentazioni e cercare un posto meno pulcioso. Non solo per questo, almeno. Se n'era andato via da lì perché, dopo un anno in Afghanistan, ritrovarsi medico condotto a Londra lo stava facendo impazzire. Un cambiamento, una qualsiasi increspatura nella sua vita, sarebbe stato accolto a braccia aperte.

Poi aveva incontrato per caso Mike Stamford. Non si vedevano da anni e a malapena l'aveva riconosciuto, ma era stato facile aprirsi con lui, una di quelle persone che una volta gli erano state vicine. Così facile e confortante, che si era ritrovato ad affidarsi ai suoi precari consigli, come se lui lo conoscesse davvero come una volta.

E così un giorno John si era ritrovato ad inseguire un sospetto pluriomicida per i viottoli di Soho, schivando proiettili vaganti e cercando di non far ammazzare sé stesso e quell'idiota del suo coinquilino pazzoide. Cosa che ormai era diventata la norma _–_ e nemmeno se ne poteva lamentare, no? Tutto perché era annoiato e aveva accettato la proposta di Mike Stamford.

Quello che invece non rientrava nemmeno un po' nella norma _–_ nemmeno in quella folle e in gran parte illegale che permeava la sua vita assieme Sherlock _–_ era tornare a casa trafelati e, sull'onda delle battute nervose di chi ha appena scampato la morte, spingere il suo coinquilino _–_ il suo _amico_ _–_ contro il portone chiuso e baciarlo.

Ci voleva una bella dose di astinenza forzata e di adrenalina per indurre John ad apprezzare l'odore insipido e poco invitante di un Beta. Ma _quel_ Beta in particolare aveva appena rischiato la pelle assieme a lui e John era effettivamente in astinenza da tanto _–_ _troppo_ _–_ tempo. Ed era così facile lasciarsi andare al calore che emanava il corpo di Sherlock premuto contro il suo... così facile forzare quelle labbra morbide ad aprirsi sotto l'esplorazione della sua lingua... così facile artigliare le dita ai suoi fianchi e immaginare la morbidezza della sua carne... così facile e buono e lui era un Alpha quindi era suo diritto fare quello che-

– Cristo! _–_ sibilò allontanandosi di scatto.

Il dorso della mano premuto contro la bocca, John aspirava l'aria a rantoli.

– Scusa... scusa... _–_ ripeteva pateticamente.

Nemmeno riusciva a guardarlo in faccia e pretendeva anche di avere il suo perdono.

– Io non... io... Sherlock, scusa, è stato solo... _–_

La figura si mosse davanti a lui, John poteva notarlo da come ondeggiavano i lembi del cappotto su cui teneva fisso lo sguardo. Si vergognava da morire.

– Vuoi un the? Vado a fare un the. _–_

A John non sfuggì il tremore della sua voce. Con la stessa velocità con cui Sherlock da pochi indizi deduceva la soluzione di un intricato mistero, aveva appena chiuso quell'incidente. Ma certo John non poteva illudersi che non avesse segnato il loro rapporto. Non era così che ci si comportava: non era il modo appropriato per un Alpha di approcciare un eventuale partner, e in ogni caso non lo era in relazione a loro due. Sherlock era stato chiaro, lui pure, avevano un accordo, dannazione! E lui l'aveva appena infranto.

John non era sicuro che fosse la scelta giusta _–_ in tutta sincerità non era sicuro più di niente _–_ ma decise che quel the non l'avrebbe preso.

~

Sherlock udì lo sbattere della porta d'ingresso e riprese a respirare.

Si grattò la testa, scompigliandosi forte i capelli, e si lasciò andare sul divano. Non sapeva quando John sarebbe tornato _–_ forse la mattina dopo? _–_ faceva fatica a formulare un'ipotesi. Il suo fenomenale cervello era andato in sovraccarico da informazioni ed ora non carburava bene.

Si leccò le labbra, assaggiando il sapore che John gli aveva lasciato. Era aspro e forte e Sherlock non aveva mai sentito niente del genere. Assomigliava al suo odore, ma lì, sulla bocca, era così potente da stordirlo. Gli faceva formicolare la pelle. Era questo l'effetto di un Alpha? Era una vera arma biologica. Forse avrebbe potuto convincere John ad acchiappare i loro sospetti semplicemente seducendoli.

Nel buio della stanza risuonò la sua risata isterica e assieme a quella svanì lentamente l'eccitazione dell'adrenalina e dei feromoni, lasciandolo spossato. Non era una bella sensazione. Sherlock si sentiva solo, abbandonato.

Si lasciò andare su divano, accorgendosi solo in quel momento del vuoto che lo circondava, dentro e fuori. Da anni ormai non gli capitava di stare veramente da solo _–_ non dopo la risoluzione di un caso. John era sempre accanto a lui. E adesso subiva la sua assenza come un ferita aperta e sanguinante.

Non poteva immaginarlo, Sherlock, ma quello era solo l'inizio. Ma disinteressato com'era sempre stato su quelle faccende, non si accorse di nulla finché non fu troppo tardi.

Non si avvide degli inesorabili cambiamenti che il suo corpo stava subendo, perché a scuola aveva sempre seguito con malcelato disinteresse le lezioni a riguardo. E se anche qualche informazione era stata casualmente assimilata, l'aveva preso cancellata dal suo Mind Palace per fare posto a qualcosa che lui riteneva più importante.

Perché a scuola te lo spiegano che, prima ancora dei sintomi fisici, gli ormoni causavano dei lievi _–_ ma comunque riscontrabili _–_ sintomi psichici. La sua mente accorta avrebbe potuto anche avvedersene, se avesse saputo su cosa riflettere. Se anche solo si fosse immaginato cosa gli stava succedendo. Ma alla bella età di trent'anni e senza avere la minima alba sull'argomento, Sherlock si trovò del tutto impreparato.

E John, l'unico che avrebbe potuto accorgersene, aveva scelto proprio quel momento per prendersi un paio di settimane di aspettativa e andare a trovare sua sorella.

~

Che ci fosse qualcosa che non quadrava, John lo percepì già nel momento in cui scese dal taxi, quel venerdì pomeriggio. Era un medico e un soldato, e prima ancora un Alpha. Aveva un istinto particolare nel riconoscere i guai anche a distanza. Ma la porta del 221B di Baker Street non gli era mai sembrata così invitante.

Una parte di lui era in pieno allarme, un'altra in crescente eccitazione, mentre con cautela apriva la porta e varcava la soglia. L'odore lo colpì in faccia come uno schiaffo, ottenebrandogli il cervello per un lunghissimo momento.

_Maschio Omega. In calore. Senza legame. Dieci metri in linea d'aria._

Sherlock. John non sapeva come fosse possibile, ma era certo che che fosse lui _–_ era il suo odore, era _diverso_ eppure era _suo_. E associare il suo coinquilino a quella situazione non lo aiutò nemmeno un po' a mitigare l'eccitazione improvvisa e crescente.

Lasciò cadere il borsone ai suoi piedi e si aggrappò alla maniglia della porta. Poteva _–_ _doveva_ _–_ andarsene di lì. Conosceva fin troppo bene le conseguenze che implicava il suo indugiare e non era minimamente disposto a... _Dio se è buono!_

Quando riaprì gli occhi si ritrovò a metà della rampa delle scale, con un'erezione che premeva prepotentemente nei jeans. Nemmeno si era accorto di essersi mosso. Nemmeno si era accorto di essersi arrapato.

Oh, no... oh, no no _no_. Così non andava. Non andava un cazzo bene.

Fermo su quel gradino, pietrificato nello sforzo immane di non muoversi di un millimetro, John fece dei lunghi, profondi respiri. Premette due dita sul polso, poi sulla carotide. Il battito era irregolare, ma ancora non aveva superato quella soglia dopo la quale è impensabile credere di fermarsi. Il sangue iperossigenato raggiunge il cervello, annullandone le capacità di raziocinio e lasciando la volontà in balia degli istinti primari.

 _D'accordo_. _–_ si disse stringendo la mascella _–_ _D'accordo. Controlla come sta e poi vattene. Molto velocemente e molto lontano._

Ad ogni scalino la pressione aumentava sui suoi lombi e sapeva di non poterci fare niente. Si morse forte il labbro e per un breve momento il dolore lo distrasse dall'eccitazione.

– Sherlock. _–_

Come si era ritrovato davanti alla porta della sua stanza? E com'era possibile che, pur senza udire il minimo rumore, John fosse così acutamente consapevole della sua presenza al di là di quella soglia? Del suo odore che ormai impregnava l'aria e... _oh, quel profumo agrodolce... i feromoni acerbi di un Omega inviolato... mai, mai legato a nessuno... ___

– Dimmi che hai chiuso a chiave.–

Un fruscio.

– Me lo stai chiedendo seriamente? _–_

– Grazie al cielo... – borbottò tra sé.

Cervello di Sherlock: 1, calore: 0.

– Come stai? –

– Sei un medico. –

Sì, John era un medico. E si figurava fin troppo bene lo stato in cui doveva versare Sherlock in quel momento. Maledizione... con tutte le conoscenze mediche che aveva, non sapeva che cose del genere potevano succedere. E proprio a lui doveva capitare?

D'un tratto si scoprì a scandagliare febbrilmente la porta con le dita e questo lo atterrì. Sentiva l'aria fredda sulla pelle sudata e capì che la sua temperatura stava aumentando velocemente. Quello era un segnale di pericolo chiaro come un semaforo rosso.

Deglutì a vuoto: – Posso fare qualcosa per te? –

~

_Scopami._

Sherlock gattonò fino alla porta e vi si appoggiò con la fronte, aspirando forte. L'odore di John filtrava adesso come fosse nella stanza con lui, portandosi appresso i suoi maledetti feromoni da Alpha. Sherlock aveva avuto un sacco di tempo libero per informarsi su quello che gli stava succedendo e adesso sapeva fin troppo bene cosa quei feromoni stavano causando al suo corpo già provato. Le spiegazioni tecniche che aveva trovato in rete corrispondevano con allarmante precisione alle sensazioni che gli attanagliavano ogni fibra del corpo.

La bolla umida che sentiva pulsare nel ventre si era contratta appena aveva sentito l'odore di John, investendolo di un'ondata di brividi che gli aveva sciolto ogni singolo muscolo, osso, tendine, riducendolo ad una patetica gelatina. E quella che da qualche giorno sentiva come una spiacevole ma limitata sensazione umida tra le gambe, adesso era diventata un colare di liquido denso.

Oh, si sentiva così vuoto e debole e lui era ad un passo... solo una porta tra di loro...

Graffiò il legno e soppresse a stento un singhiozzo. Tirò un pugno.

_Sfonda questa porta e scopami, maledizione!_

– Vattene. _–_

Silenzio.

Sapeva che in quel momento, dietro quei cinque centimetri di legno, nella mente ottenebrata di John stavano passando gli stessi scenari che passavano nella sua. Sapeva anche che, se avesse voluto, lui avrebbe potuto davvero sfondare la porta e prenderlo. Il solo pensiero gli provocò un'ondata di aspettativa che lottò a lungo con l'orrore di ciò che avrebbe implicato.

– Hai tutto quello di cui hai bisogno? _–_

Sherlock si lasciò scivolare a terra, la schiena contro la porta e le dita artigliate ai capelli.

_No che non ce l'ho! Ho bisogno di te, ho bisogno che tu-_

Sherlock si morse la lingua e sibilò: _–_ Ovviamente sì. _–_

Ovviamente aveva tutto quel che serviva. Cibo e acqua per giorni. Il laptop per non impazzire di noia, e sopratutto per distrarsi dalla tentazione di uscire per strada nudo e farsi violentare dal primo Alpha libero che passava. Aveva portato lì persino la tv e si era abbassato a seguire con maniacale attenzione tutti i programmi trash che gli capitavano.

– D'accordo. Io... torno fra qualche giorno. _–_

_No! No no no no, John! Resta qui, vieni da me, John!_

– Brillante idea. _–_

Per un eterno attimo i passi indugiarono sul pianerottolo. Poi Sherlock li sentì precipitarsi di sotto. La porta si aprì e si richiuse e preferì non andare alla finestra a vederlo scappare lontano. Preferì restare lì, accasciato contro la porta chiusa e intonsa, e affogare nella lotta tra il sollievo e il vuoto.

Un tempo non quantificabile dopo, si risvegliò riverso nel letto. Le lenzuola erano un terremoto di stoffa zuppa dei suoi stessi umori e la luce che filtrava dalle tapparelle lo informava che il sole ancora non era tramontato. O forse aveva dormito fino al giorno dopo? Da quanto tempo giaceva lì in preda agli spasmi?

Ma perché si era svegliato?

 _Toc-toc_ fece qualcuno alla porta. E Sherlock trasalì, per quanto lieve fosse il rumore. Subito vigile, balzò su dal letto e si avvicinò veloce, annusando l'aria.

 _La signora Hudson_. _–_ constatò, rilassandosi appena.

– Sherlock caro, sei sveglio? _–_

Lui aprì la bocca per rispondere ma la trovò impastata e lenta. Le parole facevano fatica ad uscire fuori, ma una qualche risposta gliela dovette dare, perché la buona signora gli disse qualcosa.

– John mi ha raccomandato di darti una cosa. _–_

Sherlock premette le mani sulla faccia e grugnì di frustrazione. Non voleva _–_ non _poteva_ _–_ pensare a John. Non adesso, maledizione!

– Qualsiasi cosa sia, può aspettare! _–_ le urlò in un modo che, ne era sicuro, dopo si sarebbe pentito.

– Oh, caro... _–_ la sentì insistere dolcemente _–_ È una cosa che proprio non può aspettare. _–_

Sherlock ringhiò, esasperato.

– La lasci lì. Lei la... _–_ scosse la testa, in cerca delle parole in quel suo cervello affogato dagli ormoni _–_ Lasci sul pavimento. Dopo. La prendo dopo. _–_

Un rumore.

– Caro, posso fare qualcosa? _–_

_No, se non puoi portami qui un Alpha che riempia questo vuoto col suo cazzo e..._

Sherlock batté la testa contro la porta: _–_ No, signora Hudson. Grazie. _–_

– Oh, povero ragazzo... _–_ la sentì piagnucolare.

Lui si trascinò di nuovo al letto, ignorando la fastidiosa sensazione di umido che ormai impregnava ogni cosa e nella quale sembrava scivolare ogni momento sempre più a fondo.

– Tieni duro, caro. _–_ disse ancora lei _–_ Passerà, passa sempre. Sono qua sotto se hai bisogno di qualcosa. _–_

– Sì, signora Hudson. _–_ si sentì rispondere atono.

Coprì gli occhi con un braccio e per la prima volta in vita sua pregò. Dio, Buddah, il Fato, Satana... chiunque fosse in ascolto. Pregò che lo facesse sprofondare nel sonno e che al risveglio quella tortura fosse finita.

~

– Grazie. _–_

Questo era stato tutto quello che si era sentito dire da Sherlock quando, tre giorni dopo, aveva ricevuto una telefonata dalla signora Hudson che lo informava che poteva tornare a casa. La speranza era di trovarlo in salute e al sicuro, ormai lontano dalla fase peggiore del calore. Era rimasto sorpreso nel vederlo perfettamente padrone di sé, vestito e composto, che leggeva il _Times_ accomodato sulla poltrona.

– Sono il tuo medico. _–_ gli rispose con un sorriso soffice _–_ Ho il dovere di prendermi cura di te. _–_

Sherlock fece un cenno con la testa e alzò ulteriormente il giornale, nascondendosi totalmente dietro le pagine.

Nell'appartamento, eccetto un vago sentore che andava svanendo, non c'era quasi più traccia dell'odore invitante che appena qualche giorno prima l'aveva portato sull'orlo della pazzia. Per chiunque altro sarebbe stato difficile dire che tra quelle mura si era appena consumato il primo calore di un Omega.

Il pensiero colpì John dritto al cuore, facendogli perdere un battito. Per quanto non li avesse mai sperimentati sul proprio corpo, conosceva bene i sintomi del calore e sapeva quanto il primo, pur con l'adeguata preparazione, poteva essere sconvolgente. Quante volte aveva visto arrivare in ambulatorio giovani Omega in piena crisi, completamente persi e sofferenti?

Immaginò lo shock di Sherlock, colto totalmente alla sprovvista, confuso e impaurito. Solo. Gli faceva male solo a pensarlo e si maledisse per essere andato via. Non si era accorto di quello che stava succedendo, l'aveva lasciato in balia di qualcosa più forte di lui, senza poter fare altro che prescrivergli un anticoncezionale _–_ e grazie al cielo che la signora Hudson era in casa per portarglielo.

Che razza di medico era? Che razza di _amico_? Una parte di lui credeva di non meritare più di stare a fianco a Sherlock. Un'altra parte, adesso più che mai, si sentiva inesplicabilmente responsabile del suo benessere e sentiva che non sarebbe riuscito ad allontanarsi da lui per nessun motivo al mondo.

  


~ ~ ~

  


L'unica nota positiva di quell'evento, fu che ebbe il potere di far passare in secondo piano l'incidente del bacio. La loro routine non parve uscirne intaccata, anche se adesso l'odore di Sherlock era nettamente cambiato e questo gli creava qualche grattacapo.

Innanzitutto c'erano gli agenti di Scotland Yard, ovvero le poche persone che Sherlock frequentava oltre John e la signora Hudson. Dopo l'iniziale stupore, tutti si chiedevano _–_ e qualche stolto esprimeva la domanda al diretto interessato _–_ perché avesse nascosto la sua vera natura per così tanto tempo. Gli specialisti la chiamavano “confusione di genere” e per lui, se le cose fossero andate così, non sarebbe stato il primo caso. Ma le cose, appunto, non erano andate così, e Sherlock non aveva alcuna intenzione di rendere gli altri partecipi di quel lato della sua vita. Preoccupato che potesse rimanere ferito dalle domande prive di tatto, John osservava sempre con apprensione le sue reazioni all'impicciarsi altrui, ma Sherlock pareva del tutto in grado di cavarsela da solo.

E se la situazione si fosse limitata a quei fastidi, le cose sarebbero anche state accettabili. Ma non era tutto lì, ovviamente.

Per quanto non fosse più in calore, i feromoni di Sherlock parlavano forte e chiaro: era un Omega e non era legato a nessuno. D'un tratto, da Beta praticamente invisibile era diventato una preda più che appetibile, costante bersaglio di occhiate di apprezzamento e complimenti non richiesti, cui spesso seguivano avances più o meno esplicite _–_ ma comunque indesiderate _–_ da parte di Alpha che lui non si sarebbe mai sognato di considerare.

Sherlock smorzava subito gli appetiti trincerandosi ogni volta dietro la solita, fredda scusa “Sono sposato col mio lavoro”. A fare da ulteriore deterrente, poi, c'era John. Non era legato a lui, e questo era palese per chiunque, ma Sherlock trovava comodo circondarsi del suo odore da Alpha e del suo atteggiamento protettivo.

Dopo un po', la gente iniziò a dare per scontato che John stesse cercando di vincere la riluttanza di Sherlock, e ai loro occhi questo suo “essere arrivato prima” dava a John un primato paragonabile a quello di averlo reclamato ufficialmente. Non era così, naturalmente, ma nessuno dei due si preoccupò mai di confermare o smentire la teoria.

Entrambi erano _–_ o si credevano _–_ contenti di quei nuovi, bizzarri ruoli, un po' reali e un po' inventati, così semplicemente vi si adattarono.

Non ne parlarono più, quindi. Né del bacio né del calore inaspettato che aveva rivelato Sherlock essere un Omega invece che il Beta che aveva sempre creduto di essere. Era assurdo e probabilmente Sherlock avrebbe dovuto farsi visitare, ma nessuno dei due voleva aprire il discorso. E comunque John non avrebbe mai commesso di nuovo lo stesso errore: adesso teneva sempre d'occhio Sherlock, costantemente attento alla sua salute e ai suoi bisogni.

Col tempo quasi dimenticarono quel bacio. “Quasi” perché una sera di ottobre al telegiornale passò una notizia che _–_ entrambi lo capirono immediatamente _–_ avrebbe rivoltato non solo le loro vite ma la società stessa. Solo che le loro vite, al momento, erano una priorità molto più urgente.

~

Sherlock sporse la testa dalla cucina, una provetta in ogni mano inguantata e gli occhiali protettivi sul naso. John si era già destato dal torpore annoiato del divano e si era sporto, alzando il volume col telecomando. I due rimasero pressappoco in quelle medesime posizioni per tutto il tempo che il cronista parlò.

In sostanza era emerso che la teoria sostenuta da tempo da una corrente medica era giusta.

I Beta erano individui particolarmente resistenti all'influenza degli ormoni autoprodotti, per cui durante l'adolescenza non riuscivano a sviluppare le caratteristiche di genere cui la natura li avrebbe altrimenti destinati, e le loro ghiandole finivano con l'atrofizzarsi. Le cure ormonali elaborate da generazioni di medici non funzionavano perché né gli ormoni sintetici né quelli provenienti da donatori erano compatibili con la fisiologia dei soggetti. Paradossalmente, era necessario indurre una massiccia produzione ormonale da parte del Beta affinché la resistenza venisse vinta, inducendo lo sviluppo adeguato. Ma qualsiasi induzione esterna attraverso medicinali, si era rivelata fino ad ora completamente fallimentare.

Era stata una decennale e approfondita ricerca giapponese _–_ c'erano sempre di mezzo loro _–_ a individuare l'unico sistema che in certi casi risultava efficacie. Ovvero la prolungata esposizione ai feromoni dell'uno o dell'altro genere. I Beta, in poche parole, sembravano essere dei potenziali Omega o Alpha, che riattivavano le ghiandole sopite e producevano gli ormoni di genere in base all'ambiente in cui si trovavano. Questo avrebbero dimostrato i rarissimi casi di Beta che, invece di ghettizzarsi in comunità costituite solo da persone del loro stesso genere, sceglievano di vivere in mezzo agli altri.

Al lungo servizio, ricco di grafici e statistiche incomprensibili, seguirono interviste a medici, scienziati, sedicenti esperti, politici, teologi, opinionisti e persone random pescate per la strada, ognuno entusiasta di poter esternare davanti alla telecamera il proprio parere più o meno polemico. Ognuno assurdamente idiota e seccante.

Quando John spense la televisione, Sherlock era già tornato ai suoi vetrini, ma non si stupì di sentirlo entrare piano in cucina e non ebbe bisogno di alzare lo sguardo su di lui per indovinare la sua espressione colma di preoccupazione. Lui era sempre preoccupato e Sherlock era sempre infastidito dal suo eccesso di apprensione. Ma come spesso accadeva negli ultimi tempi _–_ maledetti ormoni! _–_ anche stavolta una parte di lui reagiva piacevolmente a quel lato iperprotettivo del suo coinquilino.

– Sto bene, John. _–_ disse prima ancora che potesse rivolgergli la domanda.

– Sì? Non credo. _–_

Sherlock batté la palpebre e si accigliò. Ormai deconcentrato, lasciò perdere i suoi campioni.

– Apprezzo il tuo interessamento, ma non c'è ragione che ti preoccupi, davvero. _–_ tentò di rassicurarlo.

Lui si passò una mano sul viso con un sospiro.

– Devi essere davvero molto sicuro delle tue capacità recitative se pensi di potermi fregare così. _–_ disse un con sorriso mesto.

Si guardarono. E Sherlock seppe con certezza assoluta che stavano pensando la stessa, identica cosa. Ma con altrettanta certezza seppe anche che nessuno dei due avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di dirla, quella cosa.

Che decidere di condividere quell'appartamento era stato il primo errore e che quel bacio doveva essere stato l'ultimo. Che ogni secondo l'uno accanto all'altro aveva letteralmente cambiato Sherlock e che la sua vita era stata stravolta per sempre a causa di John. Che se la sua identità era stata rivoltata, la era colpa sua.

– Quel che è fatto è fatto, John. _–_ Sherlock scrollò le spalle e intrecciò le mani in grembo _–_ Che senso ha recriminare? _–_

Lo vide inarcare lo sopracciglia.

– Una volta non eri così saggio. _–_

– Una volta non ero _così_. E questo non è necessariamente un fatto negativo. _–_

Il silenzio era gelido e tagliava il respiro.

John mosse la mascella e annuì lentamente, lo sguardo lontano. E lentamente uscì dalla stanza.

Sherlock si chiese dove avesse sbagliato e come al solito non trovò risposta. Osservò i vetrini sparsi sul tavolo come se potessero dargliene una, ma quelli restarono muti. Tutto era muto attorno a lui.

Come si è già detto, loro non ne parlavano mai. E quasi avevano dimenticato.

  


~ ~ ~

  


La precisione di Sherlock si faceva sentire anche nel suo ciclo ormonale: era calcolabile al millesimo di secondo. Era in grado di capirlo dieci giorni prima quando si stava approssimando al calore e una visita di John poteva confermarlo senza ombra di dubbio. Questo dava il tempo a l'uno di prepararsi per affrontare la settimana d'isolamento forzato e all'altro di sistemare le proprie cose prima andare via dall'appartamento.

Questo era il quarto calore di Sherlock e si prospettava identico agli altri, se non fosse che aveva un caso piuttosto interessante per le mani e non sembrava intenzionato a mollare l'osso. Lavorò come un forsennato fino all'ultimo momento, quando normalmente avrebbe iniziato a rallentare i ritmi e pensare solo a pianificare il proprio ritiro momentaneo. Di conseguenza, John stesso dovette rimandare gran parte degli impegni per stargli dietro ventiquattro ore al giorno. Perché un Omega in fase pre-calore è comunque un bersaglio piuttosto facile da individuare per chiunque abbia cattive intenzioni.

Due giorni prima della data prevista per l'inizio del suo calore, Sherlock _–_ e John con lui _–_ ancora bazzicava scene del crimine, obitori e centrali della polizia. Tutti gli Alpha liberi del quartiere e di Scotland Yard erano perfettamente a conoscenza del fatto che Sherlock Holmes era a un passo da “quel periodo lì”. E non erano pochi. John gli stava appiccicato, lanciando occhiate truci a qualsiasi individuo osasse anche solo rivolgergli la parola. Atteggiamento che il soggetto in questione sembrava trovare assai divertente, mentre John era certo che da un momento all'altro tutta quella tensione l'avrebbe ucciso.

E finalmente, giusto la sera prima, Sherlock trovò la risoluzione al caso e John poté tirare un sospiro di sollievo.

~

– Vattene a casa. _–_ gli ingiunse Lestrade.

A Sherlock non sfuggì l'occhiata che scambiò con John.

– Non c'è di che. _–_ ribatté sarcastico mentre si faceva portare via da lui, la mano che premeva in mezzo alla schiena.

Prese un lungo sospiro e attese per lo meno che si fossero allontanati dagli altri prima di scostarsi. Perché era già abbastanza sensibile alla presenza di John senza che si mettesse anche a toccarlo a poche ore dal calore.

– John. _–_ disse solo, con voce incredibilmente ferma nonostante il suo stato precario.

Lui passò dalla confusione alla consapevolezza in un lampo e si affrettò a chiedergli scusa, col viso in fiamme per l'imbarazzato.

– Hai tutto quello che ti serve? _–_ gli chiese mentre montavano al volo su un taxi.

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo e disse “Sì”, ben consapevole che non sarebbe stato sufficiente. E infatti ecco che partiva, puntuale come ogni volta.

L'abitacolo del taxi prima e l'appartamento poi si riempirono delle domande e delle raccomandazioni di John. A Sherlock avrebbe dovuto infastidire molto, ma dovette sforzarsi per apparire più seccato di quel che era realmente. La verità era che lui sarebbe rimasto solo nel suo deprecabile stato e tutta quella preoccupazione da parte di John gli creava un tale senso di sicurezza che persino l'idea dell'imminente calore appariva meno orribile di quel che era.

John chiuse la zip della sua vecchia sacca militare e per quella che doveva essere la ventesima volta ripeté: _–_ Ricordati di prendere la pillola. _–_

– Mhm. _–_ gli grugnì Sherlock in risposta, appollaiato sul divano.

– Domani mattina, subito dopo colazione. _–_ continuò mentre eseguiva un ultimo controllo dell'appartamento _–_ E prima che me lo chieda, no, due cerotti alla nicotina _non_ _valgono_ come colazione. Potresti non digerirla. È chiaro? _–_

Bla bla bla. Un altro grugnito sarebbe stato accettabile come risposta?

– Mi stai ascoltando? _–_

Sherlock ruotò gli occhi verso di lui e lo trovò a squadrarlo accigliato, le mani sui fianchi e il cipiglio autoritario che lo prendeva sempre in quei momenti.

– Devo prendere la pillola domani, dopo colazione. _–_ ripeté meccanicamente.

– Una _vera_ colazione. _–_ ribadì serio.

Sherlock sbuffò e si strinse di più nel plaid gigantesco dove si era sepolto. Aveva sempre sbalzi di umore poco prima del calore: si sentiva spossato e malinconico. Poteva quasi dire che avesse bisogno di coccole.

Alcuni rumori in cucina lo informarono che il suo broncio non era passato inosservato.

– Bevi. _–_ gli disse poco dopo, porgendogli una tazza di the caldo _–_ Ti farà bene. _–_

 _Il the dell'addio_. _–_ pensò Sherlock, cercando in ogni modo di ricacciare indietro le lacrime.

John recuperò infine la sua sacca e lo salutò arruffandogli con una manata la chioma già disastrata.

– Per qualsiasi cosa... _–_

– Chiamo la signora Hudson, sì, lo so. _–_ mugugnò lui, sistemandosi meccanicamente i capelli.

Dalla porta sentì distintamente John soffocare una risata.

– Ci vediamo tra una settimana. _–_ lo salutò.

Sherlock non rispose. E subito si sentì in colpa.

Freneticamente si disfò del the _–_ che traboccò e gli bruciò le dita _–_ e del plaid e corse alla porta, giusto in tempo per vedere John chiudersi alle spalle il portone d'ingresso.

– John! _–_ lo chiamò, la voce sovrastata dal rumore della serratura.

Sherlock tirò su col naso e si strinse nelle spalle.Era andato. Si appoggiò con la schiena allo stipite della porta, tormentandosi le mani, muovendo nervoso i piedi nudi sul parquet.

– Mi hai chiamato? _–_

Il cuore di Sherlock fece su e giù un paio di volte, fino a stabilizzarsi nella gola e premere, premere forte da togliergli il fiato. Si aggrappò allo stipite per non ruzzolare giù dalle scale e cadere ai piedi di John che se ne stava lì, mezzo fuori e mezzo dentro l'ingresso, in attesa che lui dicesse qualcosa. E Sherlock aprì la bocca con tutta l'intenzione di dirlo questo qualcosa. Ma era troppo, davvero troppo per lui e per loro e non volle proprio uscire, non volle farsi strada e ruzzolare al posto suo.

– Fai buon viaggio, John. _–_ disse piano.

Lui gli sorrise. Uno di quei sorrisi caldi e rassicuranti che riservava solo a lui. E se ne andò per davvero.

Sherlock non si era mai sentito così solo. E sapeva che sarebbe stato sempre peggio. Sapeva che a quel vuoto lì, nel petto, si sarebbe aggiunto un vuoto fisico là sotto, nei lombi, e niente avrebbe potuto colmarlo. Sapeva che sarebbe stata solo una settimana di infiniti momenti a rotolarsi tra le coperte in preda agli spasmi, ridotto a una lurida bestia annichilita dagli istinti primari. E sapeva fin troppo bene che non c'era altra alternativa per lui.

Ma se John fosse tornato, se lui avesse cambiato idea...

Ma non l'avrebbe fatto e illudersi era solo uno dei tanti sintomi del calore che già iniziava a scombussolargli corpo e mente. Uno dei più dolorosi.

Così doloroso e pressante e insistente, che ventiquattro ore dopo, quando Sherlock sentì suonare alla porta, non si fermò a pensare. La signora Hudson era andata da Tesco e aspettare che tornasse era ridicolo. Poteva essere John. _Doveva_ essere John. Chi mai avrebbe potuto suonare a quella porta, quando aveva detto a tutti che era fuori città?

Era John. Non c'era altra spiegazione. Per cui si avvolse alla bell'e meglio in un lenzuolo e, contro tutte le direttive di John e ogni logica del buonsenso, andò ad aprire.

– Ciao, dolcezza. _–_

L'uomo gettò a terra la sigaretta che stava fumando e alzò gli occhi azzurro ghiaccio su di lui. Era alto, biondo, massiccio e aveva una lunga cicatrice che gli sfregiava la guancia sinistra. Qualcosa in lui gli diceva che doveva conoscerlo. Aveva già sentito quell'odore, sì... l'odore intossicante di un Alpha, di _quell_ 'Alpha, era familiare e... _Cristo_ se era buono!

– Non dovresti aprire agli sconosciuti. _–_ lo ammonì l'uomo afferrandolo per un braccio e spingendolo bruscamente dentro.

Quel tocco era repellente, eppure Sherlock non riusciva ad allontanarsi da lui. Aveva la bocca piena di saliva, dovette deglutire più volte.

– Lo sai chi sono? _–_

– Sebastian. _–_ si costrinse a dire.

Perché quell'odore, quell'odore lo conosceva, oh, era così vivido nella sua mente. Sherlock aveva sentito quello stesso odore, persistente e possessivo, addosso a James Moriarty, ogni volta che si erano scontrati. Anche l'ultima volta, quando l'Omega, appena prima di morire, aveva pronunciato quel nome. Il nome del suo Alpha.

– Allora sai perché sono qui. _–_

Sì, lo sapeva fin troppo bene. E fu solo questo che gli diede la forza di arrancare via. Ma le gambe tremavano e il suo stesso corpo non rispondeva ai suoi ordini.

– Ehi... no, così non va. _–_ l'uomo lo raggiunse senza fatica e lo issò contro il muro con poca grazia.

Sherlock si dibatté, scalciò.

– Sssh... buono. _–_ lo ammonì afferrandolo per la gola.

Il lenzuolo scivolò a terra. Sebastian fischiò ammirato.

– E il tuo uomo ti lascia in queste condizioni? _–_ scosse la tesa con aria di disapprovazione _–_ Non va mica bene. _–_

Sherlock annaspò ancora e ancora, lottando contro di lui e contro sé stesso, finché uno strattone ben assestato non gli fece battere la testa. Il dolore e la paura erano atroci e non si vergognò di piangere.

– Ti giuro che avevo tutta l'intenzione di essere veloce. _–_ scandì Sebastian, ogni parola amplificata dal rumore della fibbia che si sganciava sotto le sue dita.

Sherlock tremò forte nello sforzo di non soccombere al bisogno fisico che il suo stupido corpo gli imponeva di soddisfare. Tremò e si morse la lingua e si appellò al vuoto immenso che ancora albergava nel petto e che mai sarebbe stato riempito da alcuno se non da John e quella lotta impari gli fece salire un conato di vomito che a stento represse.

Finché il vuoto davvero non fu riempito. Dall'aria fresca che gli colpì la faccia, liberandolo almeno un po' dall'odore di Sebastian, quando questo venne scaraventato via da due mani.

– Che cazzo ci fai tu qui?! _–_

Il rumore sordo di ossa che si spezzano e la voce di John, pericolosamente calma.

– Ho sentito il tuo tanfo dall'altra parte della città. _–_ altre ossa rotte, un uggiolio soffocato _–_ Figlio di puttana. _–_

Sherlock crollò sul pavimento e lì giacque, sordo e cieco, sensibile solo a John. John che era tornato per lui. Il resto fu il buio dell'incoscienza, avvolto dalla sicurezza del suo odore.

~

– Non dovresti essere qui. _–_

John smise di fare zapping meccanicamente e spense la tv.

– No, non dovrei. _–_ sospirò.

Da quanto era sveglio? A John non interessava poi molto. Sperava solo che non fosse rimasto ad osservarlo di nascosto per dedurre se era arrabbiato con lui o meno. Perché non lo era _–_ non molto. E anche se lo fosse stato, non ne aveva alcun diritto, no? Ma preferiva che Sherlock lo credesse arrabbiato. E in cuore suo, John avrebbe voluto averlo, quel diritto.

Seguì attentamente i movimenti della sua figura avvolta nel lenzuolo. Come si avvicinava cauto e si sedeva sul tappeto, ai suoi piedi. Come posava il mento sulle sue gambe, osservandolo con gli occhi limpidi. Come spargeva il suoi feromoni invitanti per tutta la stanza.

John si costrinse a non muovere un muscolo.

– Non... fare così. _–_ lo avvertì.

E una mano già andava ad affondargli tra i ricci. Gesù, erano così morbidi... era tutto morbido e illanguidito e Dio solo sapeva come poteva essere là sotto...

– Mi hai scelto. _–_

– Cosa? _–_ si sentì dire con una voce più roca del normale.

– Mi hai cambiato e mi hai scelto. Hai lottato per me. _–_

Era vero. Era fottutamente vero.

John deglutì a vuoto e si ordinò di allontanare la mano da quei capelli e tutta la sua persona da Sherlock. Di mettere più o meno un miglio di distanza fra sé e tutta quella morbidezza che pareva volerlo inghiottire.

Ovviamente non si mosse. Ovviamente le dita affondarono di più tra i suoi capelli e si trovò a stringere e stringere, finché Sherlock non fu costretto a sollevare il capo ed esporre la gola pallida e lui si scoprì chino ad annusarlo lentamente, tirando possessivo i capelli. Dio, se solo pensava che quasi lo aveva perso...

Rabbia e gelosia e frustrazione e perché non era già suo? Cosa gli impediva di prenderlo?

Fu il gemito gutturale che scosse Sherlock a riportarlo alla realtà. John lo lasciò andare di scatto e si allontanò tremante, con un'erezione agonizzante nei pantaloni e un urlo primordiale che gli squassava il cervello.

– John. _–_

La voce era soffice e calda quanto lui, quanto le mani che risalivano le sue cosce e tutto il corpo di Sherlock che gli si arrampicava lentamente addosso, lasciandosi cadere alle spalle il lenzuolo come una vecchia crisalide e sbocciando meraviglioso e succulento contro di lui _–_ per lui. Oh, non sarebbe mai riuscito a fermarlo, a fermasi, a fermare loro due.

– John. _–_

Gli era cavalcioni. Nudo. Sentiva già i jeans umidi dei suoi umori. E quando gli aveva afferrato i fianchi?

– John. _–_

Aggrappandosi disperatamente all'ultimo barlume di lucidità, trovò la forza di reagire.

– Sherlock, tu... non vuoi questo, non l'hai mai voluto... _–_

– No? _–_ gli chiese stringendosi di più a lui, avvolgendolo, braccia e gambe e calore e odore e quella bocca inumanamente morbida che strusciava contro il suo collo, facendogli increspare la pelle di brividi e pulsare dura quell'erezione impossibile.

John prese un paio di respiri tremuli e gli afferrò i polsi nel tentativo di scostarlo da sé.

– No. _–_ ribadì cercando di apparire deciso _–_ So che non vuoi farlo, non vuoi sottomettere... la tua mente al tuo corpo... _–_

Sherlock rialzò il capo riccioluto e lo osservò con curiosità. E se non fosse stato sufficiente quello sguardo liquido e adorante a farlo crollare, lo furono certamente le parole che gli rivolse.

– Non al mio corpo. A te. _–_

~

Gli attimi immediatamente successivi furono piuttosto frenetici e confusi. A distanza di anni e nonostante gli sforzi profusi per ricostruire cosa fosse avvenuto, nessuno dei due avrebbe saputo dirlo con sicurezza. Prendendo gli sprazzi di ricordi di entrambi e mettendoli insieme, si potrebbe affermare che a grandi linee l'accaduto si svolse più o meno così.

Si sa che John afferrò e strinse a sé Sherlock e divorò le sue labbra in un bacio che ebbe una durata notevole, che implicò una generosa quantità di lingue e di saliva, e che li lasciò storditi e li gettò definitivamente nella nebbia di feromoni.

Non si sa in che modo né in che momento i due si mossero dal soggiorno per trasferirsi nella camera dal letto. Né si sa in quale delle due camere andarono, perché nei giorni successivi lo scenario dei loro incontri cambiò spesso, facendo perdere loro più volte l'orientamento.

Si sa che, qualsiasi letto raggiunsero, ci arrivarono entrambi nudi. Che John si piegò vorace su Sherlock e gli passò una mano in mezzo alle gambe, provocandogli un lungo spasmo di piacere e sussurrandogli all'orecchio una serie di cose irripetibili su quanto fosse aperto e morbido e _Dio, ma guardati, stai sgocciolando..._

Si sa che Sherlock si abbandonò completamente inerme alle mani e alla bocca di John, con un'arrendevolezza che l'Alpha trovò quantomai interessante. Che in risposta alle sue impudiche esplorazioni, Sherlock gli fornì una considervole raccolta di materiale da ricatto, tra cui miagolii indecenti, promesse di schiavitù eterna e suppliche di essere preso. Che John, successivamente, non utilizzò mai tale materiale al di fuori della camera da letto, dove di tanto in tanto gli piaceva ricordare a Sherlock il ruolo di Omega cui aveva scelto di piegarsi _–_ e dove Sherlock trovava atrettanto piacevole che John glielo ricordasse.

Si sa che John resistette stoicamente all'istinto che lo spingeva a voltarlo a pancia in giù e montarlo senza pietà. Che lo volle guardare negli occhi nel momento in cui lo penetrava per la prima volta. E che quello fu il turno di Sherlock di peggiorare la situazione, aggrappandosi a lui fremente e singhiozzandogli all'orecchio come lo riempiva tutto e come se lo sentiva fino in fondo e _oh, John, è così duro... non mi sono mai, mai sentito così... oh..._

Si sa che dopo le prime, carezzevoli spinte, stretti in un abbraccio tremante, Sherlock iniziò a mugolare in maniera indecente e questo fece perdere a John anche quel minimo residuo di civiltà che gli era rimasto. E che da quel momento ogni affondo si fece più crudo e forte e veloce e ogni reticenza di John veniva man mano spazzata via dai gemiti imploranti di Sherlock che ne voleva ancora e ancora e ancora.

Non si sa il momento esatto in cui si legarono. Potrebbe essere avvenuto immediatamente, oppure il giorno dopo o ancora alla fine del calore di Sherlock. Ma si sa quello che si dissero e quello che provarono.

Giacevano in mezzo alle lenzuola sfatte, sudati e sfiancanti, eppure ancora eccitati, l'uno dentro l'altro. Sherlock sentiva il nodo gonfio premere contro di sé ed entrambi sapevano che non sarebbe mai finita se non lo facevano. Inarcò la schiena, alzando i fianchi e spingendo piano il bacino contro John. Un movimento timido che in quella posizione, piegato sotto di lui, acquisiva una deliziosa sfumatura di sottomissione.

Sentì distintamente John tendersi e deglutire nervoso. E si emozionò della sua emozione mentre rispondeva alla sua richiesta baciandogli la spalla e ruotando delicatamente i fianchi.

– Non rischierò più di perderti. _–_ gli disse con la bocca premuta tra i capelli _–_ Sarai il mio Omega. _–_

La voce diJohn era più simile al ringhio sommesso di una bestia. Quella e la sua pelle bollente addosso e il suo odore nei polmoni e il suo cazzo dentro di sé: ogni cosa era John e lui gli apparteneva.

– Sì... – disse quindi, senza la minima esitazione.

– Non ti farai toccare da nessuno all'infuori di me. _–_

Sherlock sentì le sue dita conficcarsi nella carne dei glutei e gemette piano, inarcandosi ancora e ancora contro di lui.

– Sì... oh, sì, John... _–_ disse, perché da chi mai avrebbe voluto essere toccato se non da lui?

– Avrai il mio odore addosso e il mio seme dentro di te. –

La spinta lieve e insoddisfacente lo fece piagnucolare di frustrazione.

– Oh, ti prego... ti prego, _sì_!–

John si piegò infine sul suo collo. 

– Non è una richiesta. _–_ mormorò calmo.

La gola di Sherlock si chiuse e tutto il suo corpo si contrasse con violenza per l'agonia che quella dichiarazione di possesso gli causava.

E poi il morso, proprio sulla pelle sensibile del collo e Sherlock sibilò per il dolore mentre con una spinta secca John colmava quell'ultima distanza tra di loro e dopo fu tutto troppo.

Era troppo il nodo che si gonfiava dentro di lui e i suoi muscoli che vi si chiudevano attorno. Ed era troppo precipitare insieme, così allacciati, nell'orgasmo _–_ quello vero, definitivo _–_ che a dense ondate li avvolgeva, crescendo e spandendosi dentro di loro.

Sherlock si scoprì a urlare, aggrappato alle braccia di John, tremante di piacere convulso sotto di lui. Avrebbe voluto fuggire da quella sensazione soverchiante che di attimo in attimo aumentava disumanamente. Ma erano bloccati, uniti insieme da quel nodo e dall'abbraccio di John che brutalmente lo piegava a quell'ultima, somma estasi.

~

I primi ricordi concreti risalivano al martedì pomeriggio.

Cinque giorni di obnubilamento dopo quella fatidica sera, riemersero entrambi dal sonno, sorprendendosi avvinghiati in un intrico di arti e coperte, incrostati di umori di ogni genere e mostruosamente affamati.

In qualche modo caracollarono fino al bagno e si infilarono sotto la doccia. Un'esperienza nuova, visto che in quei giorni non si erano avvicinati all'acqua se non per berla. E a differenza delle successive esperienze di quel tipo, quella prima volta si limitarono davvero a lavarsi, abbondando di schiuma e baci, sorrisi imbecilli e frasi senza senso. Un po' perché davvero avevano bisogno di darsi una ripulita e un po' perché le acrobazie cui si erano dati fino a poco prima li avevano lasciati deboli e del tutto svuotati. E un po' _–_ diciamolo _–_ perché era un'ottima scusa per coccolarsi.

Il secondo gradino per tornare alla realtà, fu uscire dalla zona notte per andare a mangiare qualcosa. Con quello che era rimasto in casa John approntò una colazione di fortuna _–_ e poco importava che fossero le quattro del pomeriggio. Del tutto insensatamente, volle che Sherlock mangiasse seduto sulle sue ginocchia, pretesa alla quale il suo Omega fece finta di sottostare con estremo fastidio. E c'è da dire che John fu alquanto diplomatico e risparmiò di fargli notare il modo soddisfatto con cui si sistemava su di lui, buttandogli le braccia al collo e facendosi imboccare.

Cambiarono le lenzuola solo per il piacere di potersi rotolare in mezzo al pulito e il resto della giornata lo impiegarono in attività altamente costruttive quali fare le lotte di solletico, prendersi a morsi, fare l'amore o perdersi in progetti di vita inapplicabili e zuccherosi, che di solito implicavano un'amena villetta nelle Costwold e almeno tre marmocchi.

Questo delirio di sciocchezze andò avanti ancora per un paio di giorni, finché le endorfine non iniziarono a scemare, riportandoli finalmente al loro stato mentale normale. Con un po' malinconia, lasciarono andare quella sensazione che faceva loro sobbalzare il cuore quando si guardavano e che li costringeva a non staccarsi l'uno dall'altro nemmeno per un momento. Ognuno riprese le proprie attività: John tornò ad occuparsi dei suoi pazienti e Sherlock a fare il lavoro al posto di Scotland Yard. Qualcuno fece loro i complimenti, altri si sprecarono in battute, e la vita riprese presto a scorrere normale, nonostanete tutto.

Ma poi la sera si trovavano sul divano _–_ o a tavola, o tra le lenzuola, o immersi nella vasca. E la ritrovavano quella sensazione. Scorreva piano tra di loro, dolcissima e costante.

Stava tra le loro dita intrecciate e nelle labbra di Sherlock che si facevano soffici per lui, nel battito regolare e rassicurante del cuore di John che lo accompagnava nel sonno, nella possessiva apprensione con cui lo stringeva e annusava tutte le volte che tornava da lui, nelle battute e nel solletico e nei morsi e nel rotolarsi tra le coperte che no, non se n'erano andati.

Perché certe sciocchezze hanno la seccante abitudine di restare immutate. Persino quelle che riguardano certi (non poi tanto) inapplicabili progetti di vita.


End file.
